Reborn
by chaos1629
Summary: Being reborn in the world of Harry Potter could be a good thing.Except I am the daughter of a death eater and none of the events match from the book and I know nothing of when you realize that you have monsters like Voldemort running around waiting to recruit you and all you can do is run reincarnation is no longer a blessing.


Reincarnation.

She had been rebron in a fictional world with magic in was a was now Daphne were facts that the newly named daphne had learned to accept about her situation.

She was currently merely a year old capable of nothing but crawling,sleeping,drinkin milk and as a result she had a lot of time on her she wasnt asleep that is,her baby body was ridiculous in its demands for her memories of her past life were not particularly clear and there was little emotional intensity to them,not to say that she particularly missed anything about it,but still it had been her life and now it was _gone._

All the same a year is a long time to accept the fact that her life was gone and that magic was magic part was particularly easy,she had done some herself,she was no prodigy and could'nt perform a wandless levitation charm in diapers or anything but the baby emotions that occasionaly surfaced managed to spawn some acts of accidental magic that sent a pleasant thrum through her whole body.

That was something that the books definately hadnt was something she could feel,atleast the magic inside wasnt some tank that she emptied to cast a spell,it felt like it was coursing through her whole body like some type of secondary circulatory system permeating every part of her body.

The only other magic she had seen yet were from her brother and her 's magic was controlled,she used a wand and used it to do oddly mundane things like opening a curtain or turning on the light and brother though was was only three years old but actually managed to levitate things to himself without a he definately seemed to control kid was also really intelligent capable of speaking on a level that would put most teenagers to shame and reading books that should have been far above his reading level.

I would have felt envious of the apparent genius that my older brother was had he not been so sweet to would always make sure that I didnt fall of the bed(even though there was a charm to prevent exactly that).And whenever he was reading he would always keep half an eye on me ready to make sure I was I was hungry he would summon the houseelf and made sure that I had enough to eat and would burp me himself.

It was almost ridiculous that a three year could do all he did.

Daphne had no doubt in her mind that it was her brother who had made all this so much easier on was a constant presense near even to hear her babble was unconditonal acceptance with though she knew that her mother was there as well,Mother had actually almost stopped visiting entirely for some reason that she could'nt understand.

The old part of her who had been an orphan with next to no one to truly support her was actually saddened by the frequent absenses of her mother but the sheer joy of having an older protective figure actually made her baby self giddy.

Daphne decided that she would ask about her mother she didnt know that it was already too late.

By the time she was one and a half she had discovered a few things about her ,her father was _never _around,she had seen him once as a baby when she was born and that was ,her mother was pregnant again and was really really sick.

The poor woman spent most of her time in lying was obvious that her pregnancy was taking a toll on her but Daphne was new mother was dying and she could do nothing!

She had managed to ask her brother about their father,and though the kid had refused to answer and had asked her to stay quiet infront of their mother regarding their sire,she had managed to out stubborn him,though to his credit it had taken nearly a she found out that he had been sent to Azkaban about a half a year after she was born on charges of being a Death Eater after Voldemort's defeat,her world had stopped.

Alexander had been slightly shocked that she seemed to understand that she was able to understand that such an event was a bad thing but he had fully explained the situation could hear the sheer hatred the boy had for his father and she slowly understood just how much trouble she was the time she had been here she had focused on the posetive aspects of the she did not have any delusions of defeting voldemort or helping harry potter in his quest or anything of the had more or less ignored the fact that a Dark Lord had been murdering his way through Britain and had been stopped by not only did she know that he would return in fourteen years,she also knew that there were more than a few supporters who were still around and free with more than a considerable amount of power.

The next few months she convinced Alexander to teach her how to read and much to his surprise she picked it up rapidly and by the time she was two she was reading recent history was clearly worried that he should'nt have told me about their father but I did my best to comfort him and he was in no position to complain given that he was reading about Ancient Runes himself.

The next few months were disastorous not only did Mother nearly die while giving birth,thankfully her newest sibling,Astoria Greengrass was Mother was was bedridden almost completly and had next to no energy to do her Magic and Astoria's magic had not agreed with each other and the damage had been done to 's magic was primarily being used to keep her alive and even then it was being would never really be able to use Magic again and her health was likely to stay fragile for the rest of her life,which was apparently supposed to be anywhere between a year to a decade at best.

The only reason I knew all this was because Mother had told Alexander and had apparently started to train him to become the next Lord Greengrass and Alex was more than sure that I was a genius and did'nt really treat me as some kind of moron,thankfully.

Still Mother did eventually notice my intelligence and her prideful statement of 'my little geniuses' sent an amazingly warm feeling through me.I strived to prove to her that I was indeed I was fishing for complements,but I had never really had a parental figure before and I was a little desperate.

For the next few years life went on as Alex was seven she got him a magical tutor and a wand to train with and I secured a promise for the grew up rapidly and was the baby of the house both literally and was an ordianry child an both me and Alex were clearly spoiling only blight on our otherwise brilliant life was Mother's constantly deteriorating was the first to notice and I found out only after seeing him in a floo call with Mom's healer asking her if anything could be done.

It still amazed me just how intelligent and mature my brother was seven and was already indepenant enough to call a professional healer about his mother's health of his own will.I knew that as a seven year old in my past life I would never be able to do the the healers negetive answer had clearly worried the boy,he fussed after Mother to no end trying to make sure that she was comfortable and spent the rest of his time learning magic,desperate to find something to help Mother becasue the healer had said that there was nothing to be done,only wait and make the rest of her time here comfortable.

I joined him in his search for an answer and found that he had concluded that he would have to invent a cure which meant he would need to learn how to become a for him that required NEWTS level knowledge of portions,transfigurations,charms,Ancient Runes and herbology jsut to get which they had to go through a three year course just to familirise themselves with the known ways to heal and the human after that they were to gain a mastery in a specific field if they were to reseach a though Alex knew that he was not going to go thorough any official channel,so he did not really need to know everything about healing,he was aware that jumping into this with no background knowledge was meant that he would need to learn something that took 7 years to learn as quickly as possible just to get sheer helplessness of the situation paralyzed him for barely a day.

He soon decided that he had to atleast try to would not let mother just Daphne found herself learning beside him.

She did manage to make some progress but there was only so much she could learn theoretically and she needed a wand for everything save potions and runes and even there a wand generally made things she had little choice,there was a reason that most people didnt start actively using magic untill they were eleven,most children had rather uncontrollable magic untill then,even now she was certain that though Alex was capable of using at least a few first year spells,they would drain him quickly and take a lot more concentration compared to when he would be eleven.

So she had to wait for atleast two years to get a it would not matter for two years later their Mother passed away in her sleep.


End file.
